Dustox
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III and the evolved form of Cascoon. Dustox evolves from Cascoon starting at level 10 and is one of the two final evolutions of Wurmple. Biology Physiology Dustox is a moth-like Pokémon. Its body is purple while its wings are green with red circles in them. Its eyes are yellow with black dots in them. On its abdomen there are four little "arms" that are red. Gender differences The male's antennas are also larger than the female's. Characteristics Behavior Game data Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Type effectiveness Learnset Generation VII= By leveling up |[[Gust]]|Flying|Special|40|100|35}} By TM/HM By tutoring |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20|STAB='}} |[[Defog]]|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |[[Electroweb]]|Electric|Special|55|95|15}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10}} |Laser Focus|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15|STAB='}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |[[Tailwind]]|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |-| Generation VI= By leveling up }}|[[Confusion]]|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} }}|[[Gust]]|Flying|Special|40|100|35}} }} 12 }}|[[Confusion]]|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} }} 10 }}|[[Gust]]|Flying|Special|20|100|25}} }} 37 }}|[[Protect]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} }}|Poison Powder|Poison|Status|—|75|35}} }} 17 }}|[[Moonlight]]|Fairy|Status|—|—|5}} }}|Venoshock|Poison|Special|65|100|10|STAB='}} }} 22 }}|[[Psybeam]]|Psychic|Special|65|100|15}} }} 30 }}|[[Whirlwind]]|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} }} 27 }}|Light Screen|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} }} 25 }}|Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5|STAB='}} }} 32 }}|[[Toxic]]|Poison|Status|—|90|10}} }} 35 }}|Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} }} 40 }}|Quiver Dance|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM }} By tutoring |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20|STAB='}} |[[Electroweb]]|Electric|Special|55|95|15}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special |75|100|15|STAB='}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |[[Tailwind]]|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |-| Generation V= By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20|STAB='}} |[[Electroweb]]|Electric|Special|55|95|15}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10}} |[[Roost]]|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15|STAB='}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|40|100|15}} |[[Tailwind]]|Flying|Status|—|—|30}} |-| Generation IV= By leveling up By TM/HM }} By tutoring / |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|55|95|25|STAB='}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20|STAB='}} / |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5}} / |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15|STAB='}} / |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|40|100|15}} |String Shot|Bug|Status|—|95|40}} / |[[Swift]]|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} |[[Tailwind]]|Flying|Status|—|—|30}} / |[[Twister]]|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |-| Generation III= By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring / / |[[Double-Edge]]|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |[[Endure]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} / / |[[Mimic]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Physical|40|100|15}} / / |[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} / |[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status|—|90|15}} |[[Swift]]|Normal|Physical|60|—|20}} Sprites |rbysapspr = RS 269 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr = E 269 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr = RS 269 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr = DP 269 front.png |dpsprf = DP 269f front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr = Pt 269 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 269f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr = Pt 269 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 269f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Dustox BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Dustox BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Dustox XY.gif |xysprs=Dustox Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Dustox XY.gif |orassprs=Dustox Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime A Dustox was owned by the Team Rocket member Jessie. It was caught as a Wurmple during her travels in Hoenn. Dustox was often used in Pokémon Contests in Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh regions. During Jessie's travels in Sinnoh her Dustox met a male, shiny Dustox and it fell in love with it. Then Jessie released it so it could experience love. *Jessie's Dustox *Austin's Dustox Trivia *Despite being able to fly, it isn't flying type. *Dustox and Venomoth have many similarities. **Both are known as the Poison Moth Pokémon. **They have the same typing ( / ) **Both can have the ability Shield Dust. ***Although Dustox always have it while Venomoth don't. **They both can fly but neither of them is -type or have Levitate. *It is said in the Pokédex entries "When flapping its wings, it will scatter a poison dust", but it cannot learn Poison Powder. *Dustox is the only -type Pokémon that has a pre-evolution that isn't . Gallery 269Dustox_AG_anime.png 269Dustox_AG_anime 2.png 269Dustox_Dream.png 269Dustox Pokemon Colosseum.png Dustox-GO.png ca:Dustox pl:Dustox Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon